Episode 91
"Converging Fates" (めぐりあう運命 Meguriau Unmei) is the ninety-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The Lancers and Yuzu are caught in the chaos in the underground due to Obelisk Force's attack. On the other hand, while Yūya fiercely fights back, the effects of Barrett's "Crests" push him into a corner. At that moment, Sora manages to get to Reira and Serena’s location and confesses his true feelings. However, Yūri is right behind him…! Summary warns Yūya to look out.]] "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" roar as they struggle against their chains, while Yūya grits his teeth in frustration, thinking that in order to defeat Barrett he needs to destroy his "Beastborgs". That was why he'd Summoned "Dark Rebellion", but suddenly Barrett raises his hand and chains snake from the stone of "Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain". Serena warns Yūya to look out, but the chains wrap around Yūya's arms and bind him securely. .]] Barrett explains that the effect of "Medal of the Crimson Chain" binds the controller of the monster it has targeted – they can no longer Normal or Special Summon monsters, nor activate Magic or Trap Cards. Yūya realizes that he really can't do anything. Barrett states that Yūya's two monsters have been chained and Yūya himself has no other ways to fight. If Yūya surrenders and tells Barrett where Yuzu Hīragi is, then Barrett will spare Yūya his life. Yūya is surprised to learn that Barrett is looking for Yuzu, and Barrett confirms that his mission in coming to the Synchro Dimension is to capture Yuzu Hīragi and Serena and bring them to the Professor. and that Yūya is involved with Yuzu Hīragi.]] He has already found Serena, and now all that is left is Yuzu. He tells Yūya that he knows that Yūya was a Lancer with Dennis Macfield and that Yūya is involved with Yuzu Hīragi. Yūya mutters that Dennis really was on the side of Academia. Barrett loudly asks where Yuzu is, urging Yūya to give up and tell him; if he resists then Barrett will show Yūya no mercy. Barrett orders Yūya to answer him, but Yūya defiantly asks Barrett if he thinks that Yūya would tell him that. Barrett seems surprised, and Yūya explains that he promised not to let Yuzu or Serena be taken to a prison like Academia. Barrett calls Yūya a fool and he asks if Yūya still intends to fight even with all of his options sealed. Yūya replies that he won't give up and will keep fighting until the end; he will protect his friends, Yuzu and Serena. Serena weakly says Yūya's name. Barrett admits that Yūya resolve is impressive, and he tells Yūya to end his turn; Barrett will see how long Yūya's resolve holds out. Gritting his teeth, Yūya ends his turn. ".]] Barrett declares his turn and he draws a card which he holds up. He explains that if "Carrier Sentinel" is the only card in his hand he can Special Summon it and proceeds to do so. As "Carrier Sentinel" was Summoned, Barrett can then add a Beast Warrior-Type monster from his Deck to his hand, and he chooses "Pitch-Black Warrior Warwolf". Then he activates the effect of his "Beastborg Fusioner" to Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" once per turn, and he fuses "Carrier Sentinel" with "Pitch-Black Warwolf", chanting "Fanged wolf of the battlefield, become one with the veteran guard and become a brave new warrior! Fusion Summon! ".]] Appear and come forth! Level 6! Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer!" Barrett warns Yūya that he'll make sure to torture him thoroughly until he tells him where Yuzu Hīragi is, and he activates the effect of "Panther Predator" to inflict half its ATK to Yūya. With 1600 ATK, Yūya takes 800 damage, and "Panther Predator" blasts the red laser from its chest, reducing Yūya to 2400 LP. Barrett activates another effect of "Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Chain", which will decrease the ATK of all monsters Yūya controls equal to the damage that Yūya takes. "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" both screech as they fall to 1700 ATK and Yūya calls their names, but the chains simply tighten around him. Barrett tells Yūya that it's useless; all Yūya is capable of doing is surrendering and telling him where Yuzu Hīragi is, and if Yūya doesn't his suffering will only continue. He states that Yūya's goal in coming to the Synchro Dimension was to look for Yuzu, and Dennis told Barrett that Yūya and Yuzu both took part in the same tournament. There's no way Yūya wouldn't know where Yuzu is. Yūya yells that even if he knew he wouldn't tell Barrett, and he vows that he will protect Yuzu and Serena and won't let Barrett lay a finger on them. advance on Reira.]] The Obelisk Force advance on Reira, who is still in a PTSD induced hallucination of the soldiers that attacked his home. He slowly gasps that he will never let them have Serena. Reira remembers cowering in a house and the doors being kicked open by soldiers before he screamed. Serena weakly gasps Reira's name and Yūya yells at the Obelisk Force to stop, warning them not to hurt Reira. Barrett snaps that he is Yūya's opponent. Reira tells himself that he can't be afraid, and he thinks that he swore that he would fight. He remembers Jack telling him that he looked forward to seeing Reira battle when he had found his own resolve, and he remembers telling Reiji and Tsukikage that he wouldn't run anymore and would fight, then he remembers facing the three Security officers. Back then he fought and defeated Security, and he'll do the same this time. Serena tells Reira that that's enough, Reira has done enough. Serena slides down the wall, unable to support herself. She tells Reira that he's fought enough and protected her. Reira protests, "No…not yet!" and Serena struggles onto her hands and knees, stating that she can't watch him and Yūya be hurt for her sake anymore. She manages to get her arm onto her seat and states that she will fight too. Reira pants as the red-jeweled Obelisk Force smiles and walks forward, reaching out to grab Serena as Reira calls her name and Serena grits her teeth in rebellion… "Battle Phase!" Sora calls. "Death-Toy Sabre-Tiger" mauls the red-jeweled Obelisk Force across the back, "Death-Toy Chain Sheep" strangles the green-jeweled Obelisk Force, and "Death-Toy Wheel Saw Lio" scares the living daylights out of the yellow-jeweled Obelisk Force. All three Academia soldier fall to the ground and the forced return function of their Duel Disks warps them away. Serena asks what is happening, and she looks up to see Sora standing above a hole in the roof. appears.]] Sora leaps down, and Yūya happily states that Sora came. Serena gasps as she recognizes Sora from when he defeated Shun in the Battle Royal. Sora approaches Serena and she tells him to get away, stating that she won't go back to Academia. Sora protests that he didn't come here to take her back and Serena tells him not to lie. Sora admits that it's true that he had went to the Standard Dimension because he was ordered to bring Serena back by the Professor, but now it's different. Serena asks what is different and Sora claims that he's their ally, to Reira and Serena's surprise and Yūya's joy. "Oh?" a voice similar to Yūya's asks. "So that means you've betrayed the Professor?" Yūya turns in shock to see Yūri standing on the other side of the channel, and he gasps that Yūri's face looks like his. He realizes that Yūri must be his Fusion counterpart. addresses Sora, asking if he thought that he would be forgiven for betraying the Professor while wearing a Academia uniform.]] Barrett is furious to see Yūri, who somersaults over the channel. Yūri addresses Sora, asking if he thought that he would be forgiven for betraying the Professor while wearing a Academia uniform. He tells Serena that this includes her as well and asks if she's listening. He clarifies that they are full-fledged criminals in the eyes of Academia since they have committed treason against the Professor, so Yūri will be apprehending both of them. He raises a hand and three more Obelisk Force emerge from the passage that Yūri entered from, with an "Antique Gear Hound Dog" beside them. Reira recoils from them and the red-jeweled Obelisk Force raises his hand, ordering "Hound Dog" to leap across the channel and snarl menacingly at them. As the Obelisk Force leap across themselves, Yūri comments that just capturing them wouldn't be any fun, so does Serena want to play a little. if he will Duel in Serena's place, but warns him that it might turn into an execution.]] Serena asks, "Play?" and Yūri clarifies that he was thinking that he'd like to Duel Serena. Serena weakly asks, "Duel me?" and Yūri laughs, realizing that Serena can't Duel when it looks like she can't even stand. He asks Sora if he will Duel in Serena's place, but warns him that it might turn into an execution instead of an arrest since dragging Sora back seems like a hassle. Sora is incensed at the idea of being executed, but he accepts Yūri's challenge— "I found you, you smug bastard!" Yūgo yells. His D-Wheel smashes through the window behind everyone. He retracts his visor and tells Yūri that this time he won't get away, before challenging him to a Duel. Yūri irritably comments that Yūgo is quite persistent. He tells Yūgo that he's busy right now so he'll deal with him later. Yūgo tells Yūri to shut up, asking if Yūri has any idea how long Yūgo has waited for this; ever since Yūri kidnapped Rin. Yūri lightly protests that that was just his job; there's no point in hating him for what he was ordered to do. Yūgo asks who ordered Yūri to do it, and Yūri replies that it was the Professor, obviously. The same applies to the current situation; he must retrieve Serena and bring her back to Academia. Yūgo is surprised to see Serena there and he asks why she is here, didn't she lose to him and get taken underground? Yūri's faces loses its smile and he is shocked to realize that Serena lost to Yūgo. " traps Sora.]] He muses that he sees, and he accepts Yūgo's challenge. He holds up his hand and "Hound Dog" bites down on Sora's wrist, both trapping him and preventing him from using his Duel Disk. Yūri apologizes and explains that he'll be dealing with Sora later. Sora struggles, but the Obelisk Force tell him that it's pointless; if he wants to fight Yūri then he should wait his turn. Yūri agrees that that's how it is, and he warns the Obelisk Force that they aren't allowed to act on their own. The Obelisk Force respond affirmatively and Yūri reassures them that he will bring back Serena, so they will just stay there and wait patiently. Barrett tells Yūya that now that Yūri has appeared it's impossible for Yūya to protect Serena and Yuzu Hīragi. He tells Yūya to tell him where Yuzu is, and Yūya replies that he already told Barrett that even if he knew he wouldn't tell him. " inflicts an additional 300 damage to Yūya.]] Barrett calls him a stubborn punk and he declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with "Wolf Kämpfer". "Wolf Kämpfer" slashes at "Odd-Eyes" and Yūya falls to 1900 LP, but due to the effect of "Medal of the Iron Chain" "Odd-Eyes" is not destroyed. Barrett simply replies that the ATK of Yūya's monsters will be lowered again, and both "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" fall to 1200 ATK. Then Barrett activates the effect of "Wolf Kämpfer" to inflict a further 300 damage since Yūya took battle damage, and "Wolf Kämpfer" launches rockets that reduce Yūya to 1600 LP. The effect of "Medal of the Iron Chain" reduces the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" even further, to 900. "Say it!" Barrett yells. "And you won't have to suffer!" Yūya yells that he will protect Yuzu and Serena, and Serena whispers Yūya's name. and Yūgo face off.]] Yūgo and Yūri face off. Sitting astride his D-Wheel, Yūgo asks if Yūri is finally up for it. Yūri replies that he is, claiming that he doesn't want to leave a blemish on Academia's history after all. He apologizes, but informs Yūgo that he'll be going all out. Yūgo replies that he will be going all out too; he'll beat Yūri to a pulp and get Rin back. Yūri flatly reminds Yūgo that he already told him that Rin isn't here anymore. Yūgo snaps at Yūri to quit his yapping and get ready, swiping his hand across his Duel Disk to activate the energy blades. VS. Yūgo.]] Yūri smiles as he activates his own Duel Disk and both Duelists yell "Duel!" Yūgo states that he'll be going first, drawing his hand and slotting it into his Wrist Dealer. He declares his turn and Special Summons "Speedroid Beigomax" since he controls no monsters. He tells Yūri that there's more coming and he Special Summons "Speedroid Taketonborg" from his hand since he controls a WIND monster, and declaring that there's one more he Normal Summons the Tuner monster "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice". tunes the Level 3 "Beigomax" and "Taketonborg" with the Level 1 "Red-Eyed Dice".]] Yūgo states that all the main cast are here, so let's bring out the big guns on the first turn. He tunes the Level 3 "Beigomax" and "Taketonborg" with the Level 1 "Red-Eyed Dice" and he chants, "Spread your wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike your enemies down at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" As soon as "Clear Wing" appears on the field, Yūya's irises began to glow red. "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" immediately begin thrashing around and roaring, and "Clear Wing" bares its chest and roars. follow him out, and Shinji declares that the main act starts now.]] In the streets of City, Damon pushes a manhole cover aside and looks around. Tony and Shinji follow him out, and Shinji declares that the main act starts now. Tony agrees – they're finally going to get control of City. Damon agrees, stating that they'll turn over this Tops-filled world. Shinji turns to other Commons and states that the first step is to gather allies. He tells them to let the Commons of City know that they have made it back from the depths of hell and the Commons agree. Meanwhile Shun runs down a street on his own, using barges as stepping stones to cross a river, and he asks where Academia are. warns Frank, Amanda and Tanner to be careful of Security and Academia.]] In another alleyway, Crow, Frank, Amanda and Tanner hide from Security. Crow tells the kids to be careful of Security and Academia. Frank agrees that they will, but Tanner doesn't know what Academia look like. Amanda reassures him that Crow means that they shouldn't approach anyone suspicious and Crow agrees. He asks them to split up and help them find Yūya, Serena and Yuzu. Frank replies that they will, and Tanner points out that they already know more about Sora than Crow does. Crow agrees, admitting that he never would have thought that the kids knew Sora. The kids grin, and Crow gets serious, explaining that from what Sora told him Academia are after Serena. It'd be good if Sora and Yūya can protect Serena, but right now they don't know how strong Academia are, so if things get dicey then Crow will help them out. Frank and Tanner excitedly vow to help, and Amanda flicks them, asking them what they can do without Duel Disks. Crow tells the kids that he's counting on them, and the kids nod. Gongenzaka, Chojiro and Shingo run down a street, and Gongenzaka asks where Yuzu went. Chojiro asks whether or not they should go to where Reira and the others are, since Reira is fending Academia off from Serena all on his own. Shingo protests that there's no way that Reira will be able to hold them off on his own so they could have enough time to hurry up and escape. Gongenzaka notes that Tsukikage is already on his way there ahead of them, so they should make their way there while they continue to search for Yuzu. Shingo notes that now that Academia is here Yūya should be protecting Serena as well, and Chojiro realizes that if they're looking for Yuzu, who's looking for Yūya, that's two birds with one stone. Gongenzaka suggests that they hurry and they take off. Up on the rooftops, Tsukikage runs along, leaping from roof to roof. He's worried about Yuzu, but right now Reira is fighting Academia all on his own. He urges Reira to wait for him. In his office, Jean-Michel Roget learns that the fugitives from the Underground Labor Facility have broken out, and he orders the Security forces within City to keep them under control; they don't have enough to deal with them and Academia's assault. One of his staff reports that the forces of Academia are currently gathered in sector RT-55; it seems that they have Serena surrounded there. Roget angrily snarls that he won't let them have Serena or Yuzu Hīragi. uses her bracelet to find Yūya.]] Yuzu herself runs down a street, but she trips. When she gets back up she sees her bracelet glowing and she asks if Yūya is in trouble. She raises her wrist and asks the bracelet if it's this way before dashing off.Serena's bracelet is also glowing again, something that she takes notice of. Yūgo, who is visibly sweating, ends his turn. Yūri is sweating himself as he looks at "Clear Wing" in wonder and admits that it's pretty cool. He states that he'd better do his best as well before declaring his turn and drawing a card. activates "Fusion".]] His eyes widen, and he activates "Fusion" to fuse "Predator Plants Fly Hell" and "Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes" from his hand. He chants, "Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance! Become one and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" With a horrifying screech, the final dragon appears; a purple monstrosity with extra mouths on its back spikes and ankles, and in addition to being a higher Level than Yūya and Yūgo's dragons, has higher ATK too, with 2800. Serena and Reira looks at it in horror as saliva drips from all of its jaws. lets out a ferocious scream as he is awakened.]] As soon as it is Summoned "Starve Venom" begins violently roaring and Yūri's eyes glow purple, while "Clear Wing" bares its chest in response again and Yūgo's eyes glow aqua. "Dark Rebellion" and "Odd-Eyes" thrash and roar, and Yūto's eyes glow blue, while the glow in Yūya's eyes pulses as he chokes. Serena's bracelet glows faster and faster as she gasps and Yūya lets out a ferocious scream. Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki vs. Barrett ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Yūya controls "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", has "Antithesis Magician" and "Synthesis Magician" in his Pendulum Zones, has 3200 LP and one card in his hand. Barrett controls Beastborg Panther Predator and has the Continuous Magic Cards "Beastborg Fusioner", "Beast-borg Medal of the Iron Chain" and "Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain" face-up on his field. "Odd-Eyes" is targeted by the effect of "Iron Chain", while "Dark Rebellion" is targeted by the effect of "Crimson Chain". It is currently Yūya's turn. '''Turn 2: Yūya' The other effect of "Beast-borg Medal of the Crimson Chain" prevents Yūya from Normal or Special Summoning monsters, or activate Magic or Trap Cards. Turn 3: Barrett As he has one card in hand, Barrett Special Summons "Carrier Sentinel" via its own effect. Since it was successfully Summoned, its other effect allows him to add a Beast-Warrior Type monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Pitch-Black Warrior Warwolf". Barrett activates the effect of "Beastborg Fusioner", fusing "Carrier Sentinel" on his field and "Pitch-Black Warrior Warwolf" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer" in Attack Position. Barrett activates the effect of "Panther Predator", letting him inflict damage to Yūya equal to half of its current ATK once per turn (Yūya: 3200 → 2400 LP). Since Yūya took damage, the other effect of "Iron Chain" activates, reducing the ATK of all face-up monsters under Yūya's controls equal to the damage he took ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 1700, "Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 1700). "Wolf Kämpfer" attacks "Odd-Eyes", but "Iron Chain" prevents its destruction by battle (Yūya: 2400 → 1900 LP). As damage was inflicted, the effect of "Iron Chain" reduces the ATK of all of Yūya's monsters ("Dark Rebellion": 1700 → 1200, "Odd-Eyes": 1700 → 1200). Since Yūya took battle damage, the effect of "Wolf Kämpfer" inflicts 300 more damage (Yūya: 1900 → 1600 LP), while the effect of "Iron Chain" decreases the ATK of Yūya's monsters again. ("Dark Rebellion": 1200 → 900/2000, "Odd-Eyes": 1200 → 900/2000). ''Duel continues in the next episode''.'' Yūgo vs. Yūri '''Turn 1: Yūgo' As he controls no monsters, Yūgo Special Summons "Speedroid Beigomax" via its own effect in Attack Position. As he controls a WIND monster, Yūgo Special Summons "Speedroid Taketonborg" in Attack Position via its own effect. He Normal Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice". Yūgo tunes the Level 3 "Beigomax" and "Taketonborg" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yūri ".]] Yūri draws and activates "Fusion", fusing "Predator Plants Fly Hell" and "Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position. ''Duel continues in the next episode''. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Barrett Yūgo Yūri Sora Shiun'in Obelisk Force Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2